The fiftyfirst Hunger Games We all dread it
by Blazican
Summary: Leo Mahaho was chosen for the 51st hunger games, and he absoulutley wants to die. What happens when his old friend volunteers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

I wake up, and realize what day it is. It's reaping day, and it's my last year, and my trainer will be furious with me, because I'm supposed to volunteer, and I told him "No I won't be volunteering." He was infuriated, I'm pretty sure he wanted to rip my guts out. I told him I trained in case I ever got chosen for the games, and hopefully it won't happen this year.

It turns out I'm the strongest, most fastest person in my district, so if I am reaped, I will win. I go downstairs, and my parents don't know I'm not volunteering, so I tell them. My mother is relieved, while my father looks like he could blow up this entire district. He's yelling at me, and the only thing I hear him say is "You could've brought fortune and pride to this family!" He slappes me across the face.

I counter and say "All you care about is freaking fame and fortune, not about your own sons health! I'm sick of it, and if I get reaped, and I win the Hunger Games, you will be living on the streets while me, mother, Alicia and Megan come with us in victors village!" That shuts him up.

I head up to my room, and get into my reaping clothes. It's a simple, plain tux, with a purple bow tie. As I get there, I get my finger pricked, and thumb printed. I head into the area with the 18 year olds. There are many of us 18 year olds this year. I bet we are all praying we don't get picked.

Our jumpy escort heads up to the stage, and starts babbling on about how we owe the capitol, and that's why 23 kids die each year, and crap like that. I hate this, I hate the Hunger Games, both of my brothers, and two of my sisters all got reaped during the 50th Hunger Games, where double the amount of tributes were chosen, and guess what, they all DIED!

The escort who's name turns out to be Damondle Mehnea, screams into the microphone "Hello, and welcome to the 51st Hunger Games" _Ya, welcome us to death why don't you_, I think to myself. "As usual, ladies first!" He skips towards the reaping ball, and yells into the microphone "Olivia Kurtz, please come up here!" Her face, she's crying her eyes out, then a girl named Bri Tracey volunteers.

I know her, we were once great friends, until… I don't want to get into it…

He gallops over to the boys reaping ball, and all I'm thinking is _Don't let it be me, please don't let it be me!_

"Leon Mehaho" He booms into the microphone

It's me, im going to be competing in the 51st Hunger Games…

**Please Review, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Please let someone volunteer, oh please, please_. That's all I can manage to think. People are clearing a path for me, and all I'm thinking is how I'm going to die. I hope my dads happy that I'm going to die, since he doesn't seem to care about me. I don't care about him either, so the feelings mutual. I look over to him in the crowd, and I seem him smiling, like he's happy I just got a death sentence. That is what the Hunger Games are, right? At least to 23 innocent children it is!

I can hardly breath, I feel like I may faint. I walk up, strong and tall, and the escort is backing away from me, as if I'll kill him. No, I'll only kill when necessary to defend myself. He forces Bri and I to shake hands, and I see a slight smile on her face. Was she happy to see me? Or is she happy because she has a chance of killing me?

So what happened between me and Bri is that my father and her mother went out one night, and they had some "fun". Her mother got a divorce and had to stay with her father. Bri always got abused at home, and maybe that's why she volunteered, to end her life, or to have a potential better life after the games. Anyway, she blames me for her fathers actions, and my fathers actions with her mom. Like I had any control.

We are shoved forcefully into the justice building for one hour of visits. _Please don't let my father come here_ I think to myself. Does it work, no. He runs into the room and gives me a huge hug. I don't want it, and so I punch him in the face. I yell at him "Are you happy I just got a death sentence, and I will probably have to kill innocent people?" He responds to that and says "Yes, you go slaughter them, and come home to me and get me rich!" "All you care about is getting rich, don't you, not all of the kids who have to die, 24 go in, only 1 comes out alive. You cold blodded son of a…" Before I can finish he slaps me across the face, and leaves.

The next person to come in is my mother, and she is crying and balling. She told me she is divorcing the son of a… you know, husband. I tell her he hit me really hard, and that he doesn't care I might die. I promised her I would try my hardest to come home, and hopefully I can keep that promise.

The door opens with a start, and all me and my mother see is two men, tall, muscular, and look like they can just rip us apart with a finger, they have guns pointed at our heads


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The men are gesturing for us to come. All I hear is people screaming, blood is everywhere, and bodies are covering the floor. I'm not in the Hunger Games yet, and there are already people dying in front of me! The walls must be soundproof if I couldn't have heard the racket going on here. Are these the infamous rebels coming here to save us from our inevitable death? Or are the capitol men, coming to execute me because I have something wrong. I would prefer the former, but you never know.

Mother is crying even more now, thinking she will get caught in the gunfire. I sure hope she doesn't. I see my father, and he's grinning, he must've known about this! How I love him so right now. The men drag me and Bri into a black helicopter, and we get zoomed off. We see some of the other districts, and fighting going on in those. I presume in the other helicopters are the tributes being saved from their deaths.

They inject some sort of medication into Bri and I, and we instantly pass out on the ground. Before I pass out, my last thought is _I'm dead, aren't I._

I wake up, and find myself in a capitol prison, and people with deadly tools and weapons are surrounding. The last thing I remember, is a knife, being stabbed into my chest.


End file.
